Songs by a Drake
by jmancox0409
Summary: Twilight and her friends find songs by Spike and decide to invade his privacy and listen to his songs
1. The True Chapter 1

**Songs By A Drake** **Hey guys. How's it going? *Throwing rocks* I'm sorry about the long wait but school is a pain, my computer absolute crapped on itself and I'm doing this on my phone and it's not the greatest but it will work for now until my new computer comes in with Windows. Anyway this was a new story I was thinking about for a while and now I'm doing it. So you probably read the description, if not, well this is the story were the girls and other girls in Equestria listen to his sad or happy songs. Anyway enough of my babbling. Let's begin!** **•The girls and spike are humans**

Songs By A Drake

"Bye Twilight. I'll see you after school" Spike said.

"Alright I'll see later Spike." Twilight said.

Spike left. Twilight smiles and thinks 'Spike is almost a senior in High school and will be leaving soon. The years sure do go by.'

 **Couple Hours Later**

Twilight was cleaning the house and groans "I hate cleaning the house. It's so big! Well I shouldn't complain Spike does clean the house everyday." Twilight cleans her room first, then the bathroom, living room, then she goes to Spikes room.

She walks into his room and looks in disgust. " Spike you got to do a lot better job than this" Twilight said. Their were clothes everywhere, food on the floor and bed and the bed was unmade and looked like a tornado went through it. She started cleaning and saw something shiny underneath his bed and was wondering what is that.

She looked under his bed and saw CD's? What would Spike be doing with CD's even though he doesn't listen to music. She grabbed the container which the CD's where held in. She saw 'PROPERTY OF SPIKE' in bold letters. Twilight smirked and texted the girls and told them come to the Tree House right now. The girls asked "why". She texted back "don't worry. I'll show you when you get her.

1 hour later

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all walked into the Tree House curious what twilight had in her hands

"What is that egghead" Rainbow asked.

"These are CD's that Spike his underneath his bed" Twilight said.

"Um..we shouldn't do that without spikes permission" Fluttershy said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt us or him dear" Rarity said.

"YEAH! I want to see what spike has. Play one of the disc Twi" Pinkie Pie said.

"Alright I'll play this Disc it said 'DEDICATED TO TWILIGHT' on the front of the disc.

'As he made one for me' she thought.

"What's the song called" her friends asked.

"Do I" Twilight said.

She used her magic to bring an MP3 player to play the song

 **Do I**

 **Baby, what are we becoming?**

 **It feels just like we're always running**

 **Rolling through the motions every day**

"Do you have any idea what Spike is talking about Twi" Rarity asked

"Noped" Twilight said blushing already

 **I could lean in to hold you**

 **Or act like I don't even know you**

 **Seems like you could care less either way**

 **What happened to that girl I used to know?**

 **I just want us back to the way we were before**

 **Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?**

 **Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?**

 **Do I have your love? Am I still enough?**

 **Tell me, don't I? Or tell me, do I, baby**

 **Give you everything that you ever wanted?**

 **Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?**

 **Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?**

 **Baby, do I?**

"Twilight what is Spike talking about the way before" Applejack asked

"Um... I'll tell you after this song" Twilight said blushing because she knew what the somg was about.

 **Remember when we didn't have nothing**

 **But a perfect simple kind of loving?**

 **Baby, those sure were the days**

 **There was a time our love ran wild and free**

 **But now I'm second guessing everything I see!**

 **Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?**

 **Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?**

 **Do I have your love? Am I still enough?**

 **Tell me, don't I? Or tell me, do I, baby**

 **Give you everything that you ever wanted?**

 **Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?**

 **Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?**

 **Baby, do I still give you what you need?**

 **Still take your breath away?**

 **Light up the spark way down deep?**

 **Baby, do I?!**

Her friends are looking at her with curious eyes and wondering if their friend was as innocent as she looked.

 **Whoa! Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?**

 **Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?**

 **Do I have your love? Am I still enough?**

 **Tell me, don't I? Or tell me, do I, baby**

 **Give you everything that you ever wanted?**

 **Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?**

 **Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?**

 **Tell me baby, do I get one more try? Do I?**

 **Baby, do I?**

"Twilight sweetheart, please explain what does Spike mean in this song" Rarity said.

Her friends were looking at her with alien eyes saying you better say thr right things.

"Okay well it happen after I started dating Flash...

 **To Be Continued** **Well guys I hoped you liked the first chapter of this new story. Don't worry I'll work on the other stories. But just give me time** **Songs:** **Luke Bryan-Do I**


	2. AN

**A/N**

 **I wanted to get this out for a while but for a little while until i fix my computer. I will not post on fanfiction. If you guys think I have stopped. I haven't, I actually have the chapters. I just have to post them until my computer is fix I have decided to post on Wattpad**

 **Here is my Wattpad: https//user/TheUnlimited20**

 **I'm so sorry for the people who wanted to see more stories for Fanfiction. Wait for a little bit more or don't. I'm sorry**


End file.
